Question: Subtract. $\dfrac{8}{3} - \dfrac{2}{6} = $
Explanation: Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{8}{3}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ $\dfrac{8}{3}-\dfrac{2}{6}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${3}$ $3, \underline{6}, 9$ $6}$ $\underline{6}, 12, 18$ The least common denominator is ${6}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $6$. ${\dfrac{8}{3}}=\dfrac{{8} \times 2}{{3} \times 2} = {\dfrac{16}{6}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{16}{6}} - \dfrac{2}{6}}$. $\dfrac{16}{6}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ $\dfrac{16}{6} - \dfrac{2}{6}$ $=\dfrac{{16}-2}}{6}$ $= \dfrac{14}{6}$ ${\dfrac{8}{3}} - \dfrac{2}{6}} = \dfrac{14}{6}$ We can also write $\dfrac{14}{6}$ as $\dfrac{7}{3}$ or $2\dfrac13$.